Bump and Grind
by Lady Azura
Summary: Bianca DeSousa was a goddess on the dance floor.


Summary: _Bianca DeSousa was a goddess on the dance floor._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or the song "Sexy and I Know It". 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This was a request made by someone on Tumblr.

X

**Bump and Grind****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_"I'm sexy and I know it…"_

Jake Martin closed his eyes with a groan, having heard "Sexy and I Know It" so many times — in the car, at the gym, during Mano-a-Mano and even blaring from Clare's room — that he'd grown sick and tired of hearing it. It gave him a headache and made him want to rip out the cords connecting to the speakers _just_ to escape it, but the angry mob that would inevitably ensue kept him from doing just that. So instead, Jake stood off to the side, sipping on some water — he was the designated driver, after all — and waiting for his friends to get drunk enough, or bored enough, to want to go home.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Mo was already on his fifth beer and still going strong.

Clubs weren't really his scene. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy company, because he did — particularly of the female variety — but he preferred smaller parties, household parties consisting of people he actually knew, over bars and clubs.

Jake sighed, scratching the back of his neck and watching as girls in skimpy outfits and guys desperate to get laid jerk and flail around. "Dancing" wouldn't be a term he'd use. It was more like seizuring than anything else.

The sound of cheers erupting drew Jake's focus to the centre of the room, where a lone figure held everyone's attention.

Bianca DeSousa was a goddess on the dance floor. Every movement she made was fluid and perfect, like second nature to her. There was no need to dry hump some guy because it was clear, as she twirled and whipped her body, that she knew exactly what she was doing. Jake watched intently, his interest piqued. She wore a silver top that draped just low enough to expose some cleavage, but not enough to be considered trashy. Black leggings adorned her legs and six-inch heels her feet. He'd never understand how girls could wear those, much less _dance_ in them, but Bianca didn't seem effected at all. She wasn't off-kilter or stumbling around like an idiot — she was nothing short of graceful.

He had seen her around before. She'd showed up at his cabin at the end of the summer with Clare, but he'd never really talked to her.

In that moment however, Jake was mesmerized by her, and found himself sauntering over to her, his water forgotten.

The music changed, and so did the rhythm. His hands found her hips and Bianca stiffened, craning her neck slightly to glance over her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who it was. Her dark eyes shone wickedly, glossy lips curving upward into a smirk as she turned to face him, swaying her hips sensually.

"Keep up with me — if you can." She drawled, her voice low and sultry.

Perfectly manicured nails grazed the side of his face, making Jake shiver, before she turned away from him once more, pressing her bare back against his chest and moving to the beat of the music. Jake moved along with her, trying desperately to keep up. He stumbled a few times, but eventually fell into sync with her. Their bodies melded together, their skin glistening with sweat under the strobe lights as they moved as one, losing themselves.

The smell of her perfume fogged his senses, making him dizzy. He felt no longer in control of his own body. It was as if it was moving on pure instinct. He licked his dry lips, pulling Bianca closer and lowering his mouth to her shoulder, eliciting a moan from the dark-haired girl in front of him. Her hips pressed back into his, grinding against him and making his body react almost instantly. He groaned, closing his eyes and jerking forward, causing another moan to emit from her before she spun around, gripping the collar of his shirt and bringing her face close to his.

Their eyes locked.

An unspoken agreement was forged, and soon they were making a beeline for the exit.

Jake fumbled with his keys as they reached his truck, but eventually managed to unlock it. Bianca wasted no time shoving him inside and closing the door behind her before getting started on his belt buckle. Expert hands unfastened his jeans in no time and soon her mouth was on him. His hands found the back of her head, fingers tangling in her dark curls as she took all of him in, sucking and swirling her tongue around and overwhelming him with pleasure.

He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but it had been a _very_ long time since he'd done anything of the sexual sort, and Bianca's mouth working wonders on his dick made him feel fourteen all over again. He had to fight back the urge to thrust up and accidentally choke her, and as he neared closer to his peak, he tugged on her hair to warn her, not wanting to finish too soon.

Bianca pulled back, licking her lips, before kissing him hard on the mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Jake's hands caressed her back before reaching down to tug on her leggings. Taking the hint, Bianca broke the kiss and quickly discarded her heels, leggings and thong, before moving to straddle him. Jake moaned, feeling her slick heat against his arousal, and almost lost it right then and there.

"Condom?" Bianca asked.

"In the glove box." Jake panted.

Bianca leaned over, opening the glove box to retrieve a condom. After tearing open the wrapper, she slipped it onto his member before moving into position. Jake barely had enough time to react as Bianca slid onto him, her lips parting into a moan as her body adjusted to him. Jake clenched his jaw, digging his fingers into her lower back as her walls clenched around him.

"Shit," he breathed.

Bianca placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage before rising up, only to sink back down, making them both moan.

"Faster." He begged.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bianca growled, but obliged, and quickened her pace.

Her hips slammed down onto his, her tight heat swallowing his length over and over again. Jake closed his eyes, tilting his head back while Bianca attacked his neck with her mouth, sucking and nipping at his skin while moving up and down. The windows grew foggy, the truck rocking as Bianca rode him violently. Jake kissed her hungrily to silence their moans, even though anyone walking by at that moment would probably be able to put two and two together.

As he neared the edge, Jake's grip on her hips tightened. Bianca's movements became faster and more erratic, her gasps and mewls echoing throughout his truck before finally she came with a loud moan. Her orgasm was enough to trigger his and he buried his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his own moan, his body going rigid.

The next few minutes passed in silence, save for their heavy breathing as both teens regained their composure.

Bianca was the first to recover, sliding off his cock and moving into the seat beside him. Jake removed the used condom and cracked open the window to get rid of it, but also to air out his truck so that no one would know what happened. As Bianca put her clothes back on and fixed her hair and makeup, Jake adjusted his pants, a satisfied grin plastered across his face.

"Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime." He said.

Bianca let out a snort.

"In your dreams, country boy."

X

**FIN**

X

**It's 1AM and my brain has officially ceased to work properly. So hopefully none of this was incoherent.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
